1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, a computational processing method, and a storage medium having a computational processing program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a calculation check calculator capable of displaying a computation history for check and correcting a part thereof for recalculation has been developed. Also, a twice pressing calculator having a calculation verification function, which can preserve a first computation history and compare the same with a second computation, has been developed.
Also, JP-A-H08-227399 discloses an electronic calculator which is configured to record previous data and current data, which are input for calculation, and notifies inconsistency when the previous data and the current data are not consistent with each other and ends a correction operation when a right input, which is the same as the previous input, is made.